Twilight Fading
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: Somethings wrong with Lilly, but she's to stuborn to admit it. But when something happens that puts her life and secret identity in danger, she's forced to tell a secret that will put Twilight on the edge, and relationships to the ultimate test. lilxol
1. Not so Happy and Healthy

I'm back! With another Twilight story! I do not own Hannah Montana, nor her characters, but I do own the characters I make up. I also own this plot line. Ow, and the songs I use in this story. This story will be a little different then the other two, I still need ideas on the name so if you'd give ideas that would REALLY help me. I love you guys so much for reading my story, you are the best. T-T Be warned, this is a LillyxOliver, because if you think about it, they are MADE for each other.

_**1 1 1**_

**Chapter One; Not so happy and healthy.**

"Miley! Wait up!" Oliver called, trying to catch up with her threw the thickening crowd in the halls.

"What's up? You look worried?" Miley asked, looking him over.

"Lilly fell asleep in class today."

"That's the fourth time this week."

"She's failing P.E. again." Oliver blurted.

"How?" Miley asked, confused.

"It started with her active not doing anything, and then her active not being there."

"Why is it every conversation we have has Lilly in it?" asked Miley, crossing her arms.

"Lilly is my girlfriend. I am Lilly's boyfriend. Where Lilly goes, so goes my nation."

"What are we gonna do about her?" Miley asked. "She's not the only one with a double life."

"Maybe she's seeking attention?" Oliver said as if asking a question.

"Since your never noticed as a rock star." Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean Lilly." Oliver snapped. "Who other than us and her sister know she's alive?"

_**1 1 1**_

Lilly skipped out early from school. She neglected to inform anyone about her decision, so she had to use a hair clip to get into her house lock. About two hours later she succeeded, only to later notice the key dangling from her necklace.

Lilly pulled off her jacket, and clenched her stomach like she had been doing for some time now. She slowly climbed the stairs to her room, and when there she curled up in a ball on her bed. She clenched tighter at her stomach, but the pain didn't subside, it only grew stronger.

Her head began to spin, just like it had a few times before. Lilly knew the pain would go away if she slept it off. It had before. All she had to do was tell herself she was fine.

_**1 1 1**_

"Miley! Where the hell-o-kitty is my sister?" Lea asked walking up to her locker near the end of the day.

"She's not here?" Miley gasped.

"Yes, doofus, she's here. That's the reason I'm asking."

"I haven't seen her, she probably went home." Miley shrugged.

"Would you tell me if there was something wrong with her?" Lea asked, somewhat frightened.

"She's your sister, wouldn't she tell you?"

"That's why she wouldn't tell me. Siblings don't confide in each other."

"They do if it's important." Miley said, closing her locker.

"I think theres something wrong. She's been slacky with practice, she's been forgetting words during concerts, she's been sleeping a lot. She stopped talking about that annoying little boyfriend of hers."

Lea looked at Miley weirdly.

"Is that it?" Lea asked. "Is it Oliver? Did her hurt her? If he did, can I kill him?"

"No!" Miley said flabbergasted. (AN:I luv that word) "Oliver's too.. Um.. Well, whipped, to hurt Lilly."

"Oh, I see. So, he's the bitch and she's the master. Way to go baby-sister."

"Um, ew." Miley said shaking off the thought.

AN: IT'S SHORT, I KNOW but it's only a preview. If you don't like the story, or if you want me to keep writing or change something tell. Just be nice. I've had a bad summer. (insert violins here) T-T The point of this chapter is to build suspense and to leave you thinking what's wrong with Lilly.

I love you guys!

Ravi


	2. Big Hit, and Bad Ending

Twilight fading

Chapter Two: Big Hit, and Bad ending.

I have decided to stick with Twilight Fading. I am so surprised! People reviewed! I almost cried! Is it me, or did that rhyme? LoL. Thanks everybody for reviewing. You guys are the best that's ever been. I'll give you a hint on what's wrong with Lilly. It is not an eating condition she is not pregnant and it is not diarrhea. Those were really close guesses. By my name you might assume me to be Indian. I am part Cherokee, so good assumption.

2 2 2

"Lilly?" Lea called for her sister as she entered the house.

Lilly stumbled out of the bathroom in her pajama's.

"Lilly! Lea called toward her sister.

"AGGHH!" Lilly jumped. "don't do that!"

"Do what?" Lea asked, crossing her arms.

"Breathe so quietly, crazy people breath quiet."

"No offense, but huh?" asked Lea.

"I just woke up, so no sneeky would be nice."

"I practically slammed the door. I called you twice.." Lea began, but Lilly interupted.

"I.. Just... Woke... Up... Do.. You... Speak... English? Would you like me to write that down for you, maybe draw a little picture. I might do a little scit."

Lea rolled her eyes, "Yes to the skit and English. No to everything else."

"Why'd you skip out on school today, Lil?"

"Why's it any of your business, Lea."

"Let me see." Lea began. "I'm your OLDER sister. Ergo, I own you."

"psh." Lilly said, walking back upstairs.

"Oh, Lilly!" Lea called after her.

"What!" Lilly called, annoyed.

"We have a concert tonight."

A loud thud, followed by a stunned Lilly screaming profanities could be heard from upstairs.

"You better hurry up! It's in about.." Lea looks at her spider watch. "Twenty twenty-five minutes."

Fifteen minutes later Lilly greets Lea on the couch. Lea's wearing her "_I'm gonna die one of these tomorrows_." Red and Black shirt, with baggy black boy shorts. Twilight's cross necklace, and her wig tied firmly into her hair. Her nails were Drusilla black and red. (For _Drusilla Black and red _See authors note at bottom) She had about six earings in, three of them from each ear are clip ons. She had black converse with red skulls who's eyes lit up green, black and purple whenever she steps.

Lilly had every bracelet imaginable. From fish net to spike to jelly to chain to medallion etc etc. She had on a long tight black fitting mini dress with the Word _"Kill" _written like dripping blood on the front of it. On the back it stated. _"That damned cheerleader." _Also written in blood font. She had Charcoal skinny legged jeans and huge chains hanging off of hooks from her dress sleeves. She was wearing really big combat boots.

"Interesting.." Lea said, smiling at her sister.

"Same to you." Lilly smiled widely.

"One little problem, though." Lea said scratching her head. "Were you planning on going as Lilly?"

"What?" Lilly asked confused.

Lea pointed toward her head, and Lilly's hand went toward her's.

"Oh! I forgot to put my hair on!" Lilly began to run for her room, but stopped.

"What is it?" asked Lea.

"I sound like Aunt Tessy." Lilly said, cringing.

"As long as you don't smell like her."

About three minutes later Lilly came thudding down the stairs her wig on, her guitar in hand, her cross necklace around her neck, and ready to go.

2 2 2

"_Get it right,_

_Make it all worth while! _

_What if this is your only chance, _

_Don't go and blow it."_

The sound of the twilight sisters singing sent shock waves threw the crowd. Lea continued to sing, as Lilly played guitar.

"_Hello, me. I'm your, other half._

_The good side, that you let slide,_

_All of the time, in every rhyme." _

Lilly picked up singing while Lea sang Harmony.

"_Hello, me. I'm your other, half._

_The brave side, the hidden pride._

_The noble line, buried in me." _

The two sisters picked up on the song together.

"_It's you, _

_It's me, _

_It's how we breathe._

_It's how our hearts beat. _

_It's how we bleed, _

_It's how we break. _

_It's all we take._

_Together.._

_Forever._

_My sister, and me."_

Lilly continued playing guitar, as Lea continued her part of the song.

"_If I fall, _

_I will break. _

_Unless you catch me._

_Fly us away, _

_With those wonderful wings."_

Lilly continued her part of the song. Staggering to the side slightly.

"_When I need you. _

_I'm sure your there. _

_But when I can't see you,_

_You can't tell me not to be scared."_

Lilly stood there, as her sister sang the last verse before the chorus.

"_Hello, me. This is your other half._

_The one you left feet planted on the groun_d.

_Hello, me. This is your other half._

_I'm still waiting to be found."_

Lilly cut into the chorus with her sister, but cut out half way.

"_It's you, _

_It's me, _

_It's how we breathe._

_It's how our hearts beat. _

_It's how we bleed, _

_It's how we break. _

_It's all we take._

_Together.._

_Forever._

_My sister, and me."_

"Thank you Miami!" Lea/Midnight, shouted looking over to her sister. "Lil, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lilly/Tru said, before passing out on stage.

AN: HANGER OF CLIFF!! I love ending stories like that. (: _"Drusilla Black and Red Nails"_ are a reference to the vampire _"Drusilla_" from _"Buffy The Vampire Slayer" _Written by Joss Whedon. She had sort of a French manicure except the white part would be red and the rest of her nail would be black. I wrote that song as I went along, so if it's bad please don't get mad T-T By the end of this week July something another 2007 you should know what is wrong with Lilly. That I promise.


	3. Scared, Am I: The Girl With No Fear

Twilight fading

Chapter Three: **Scared, Am I; The Girl With No Fear.**

AN: Thanks for the reviews (: I love you guys! I didn't update yesterday. So, I'm really sorry. I'll update every day from now on, I promise. P.S. Beware of the pop culture references.

_**3 3 3 **_

"Is Oliver okay?" Lea asked, standing by her sisters bedside.

"Yea, he's okay. I'm sure he's not in a 'making South Park jokes' mood yet." Miley said sitting in the chair beside of the window.

"What does that even mean?" Lea asked after awhile.

"You know, 'you killed my girlfriend! You bastard!'"

"Oh." Lea said not paying attention. "Oh. ha. Funny." She said, finally getting the joke.

"So?" asked Miley. "What's wrong with Lilly?"

"I wish I knew. I could help, maybe." Lea said, sitting in the chair opposite the room as Miley's.

"It's nothing life altering. I mean Lilly's body wouldn't do that to her. She hates drama." Miley babbled.

"Lilly's a rock star. Rock stars always have some weird mysterious health problem." Lea said, leaning against her chair. "I knew we should have went into folk music."

"Hey, I know what you mean. Being a pop star isn't all that.." Miley began, but was interrupted by Lea.

"Please! All you have to do is keep up with the latest fashion magazine, and memorize songs somebody _else _wrote for you. Rock stars are fierce, we have stalkers!" Lea crossed her arms, confidently.

"Pop stars have stalkers too!"

"Yea. Little preteen girls." Lea stated. "Rock stars have grosser scarier stalkers."

"Well." Miley said, thinking of a comeback. "We have better lyrics."

Lea looked shocked, but soon regained her suave. "Let me see." She began, "'Hey! Hey, You! You, I don't like your girlfriend! No Way! No Way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey, You! You, I could be your girlfriend.' Compared to 'Out of the island, and into the highway. Passed the places where you might have turned. You never did notice that you still hide away, the anger of angels that won't return.' Wow. It's so hard to decide which song is more deep and caring."

"That's just a bad example." Miley protested. "There are thousands of deep pop songs."

Lea smirked, "Example, please."

Miley thought for a minute or five before replying. "'I Miss You' by Blink 182."

Lea looked at her as if she had two heads. "That's not a pop song. That's not even a pop Band. Try again."

Miley crossed her arms. "AHA! Teardrops on my guitar! Beat that!"

Lea smiled victoriously, "That's a Country song."

"Oh! There's this Hillary Duff song!" Miley started.

Lea burst out laughing. "She sings about math, being sixteen, and her hair. How deep is that?"

"As I was saying, Hillary Duff sings this song, '_Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams_.'"

"She didn't even write that song, some writer did."

"Whatever!" Miley spat. "You wouldn't know music if it spit in your face and bit you in the ass."

"Hold it, Miley, I am NOT no holla back girl!" Lea mocked. "Don't make me 1,2 step you out of here. If I were a rich girl, I would have someone escort your glamorous ass out of here."

"You are so! Hey look, Lilly's awake." Miley said, standing up and walking over to Lilly's hospital bed.

"Hey, Lil? You okay?" asked Lea.

"The sea monkey stole my money. Yes I'm a natural blue." Lilly stammered.

Miley looked down at Lilly confused, but Lea just smiled.

"Dorry, wake up." Lea laughed. "We need to go home."

"I went plop on stage, didn't I?" Lilly asked , opening her eyes slightly.

"Oliver? Where's Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"I'll get him." Miley ran out of the room, and into the hall.

"OLIVER! YOU IDIOT! GET IN HERE!" Miley screamed. Oliver came running.

"Is she okay!? Is she dead!? She's dead isn't she? Oh my God, my girlfriend's dead. Oh my God, my best friends dead. Oh my God.." Oliver stammered, before an agitated Miley slapped him on the cheek.

"Lilly?" Oliver called from the door.

"I'm mad at you." Lilly said, her eyes still closed.

"Why? What did I do now?" He said, briskly walking to her bedside.

"You didn't stay in here with me."

"They wouldn't let me." Oliver said, sadly.

"Who?"

"The nurses. They said only two people could stay. So we all decided Miley and Lea were the best two."

"We being who?"

"Miley and Lea."

Lilly opened her eyes, worriedly. "My head. It feels big? Is it big?"

Oliver smiled, taking her hand and stroking her thumb. "No, it's head sized."

"What happened, Lilly?" Lea asked from her side of the bed.

"You just ruined my moment, thank you." Lilly scowled. "I was already sick, and it was really hot outside."

"Oh. That's a relief. I thought you were dying." Lea said, easing a bit.

"I told you it was no big deal." Miley said, smiling at Lea.

"Excuse me, children, do you mind if I had a word with the patient?" Oliver and Miley and Lea all nodded. The doctor rolled his eyes and added, "Alone, please."

"Oh." the three of them said, echoing each other.

"Lilly Trescott." The doctor said looking at his clipboard. "I am Dr. Drake Ramoray."

"Hello, Doc." Lilly smiled.

"You might want to sit down for this one." He said looking at his clipboard again.

"It's a good thing I already am." Lilly laughed.

"You have recently turned sixteen."

"Yes." Lilly replied, nodding.

"You have also been taking antidepressants for the death of your Mother." The said, writing something on his clipboard.

"Yes, and what a joyful memory that is."

You have also been using over the counter birth control patches." He looked at her from the rim of his glasses. "Starting early, aren't we?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, it seems the two _medicines _have been functioning together instead of apart. The effect of the drugs is starting to infect the area around your appendix."

"So, in English, my native tongue. What would that mean."

"You will get horrible stomach pains, loss of oxygen, vomiting, severe migraines, your grades will drop, your seeing, hearing, and taste will sharpen. Due to the other problem we found in you, we will not be able to remove your appendix until your appendix itself expands."

"Hold on, my other problem. I have another problem?"

AN: SORT OF A CLIFF HANGER! I'm updating tomorrow. I promise.


	4. To Tell, Or Not To Tell

Twilight fading

Chapter Four: To Tell, Or Not To Tell

AN: Sorry I had to get my computer fixed. This idiot spilled soda on it! Thank you for reviewing. I'm really grateful. I have the best reviewers in the WORLD. They are funny and polite. I might have another Twilight story after this one. I'm not sure yet. I have to finish this one first, and update my Harry Potter. Does no one get the FRIENDS joke?

_**4 4 4**_

"Your other problem." The doctor said, looking at her as if she were crazy. "The reason we can't go ahead and remove your appendix."

"What is my other problem?" Lilly asked, somewhat betrothed.

"You weren't aware of your current STD?"

"My what!" Lilly screamed, sitting up suddenly. "Listen Dr. Drake Remoray!" Lilly said reading the doctors name tag. "I have NO sexually transmitted anything."

"Were you not the fourteen year old girl who came in a few years ago? The rape victim?" The doctor said, reading the chart again.

Lilly sat back again. "Yeah. I am."

"Well, it's unfair that you had to find out this way." The doctor said, but cut himself off.

"Is it treatable?" Lilly asked, panicky.

"Yes, and it can be cured." The doctor said.

"Wouldn't I have noticed?" Lilly asked, tears in her eyes.

"No, not with Chlamydia. It's actually know as the 'silent' STD."

"How do you cure it?"

"Antibiotics." The doctor answered simply.

"After that will I have my appendix removed?" Lilly said, gripping the side of the bed.

"Yes. There is one more thing, you have to have a parent or sibling over eighteen pick up your prescription."

"My sister Lea just turned eighteen." Lilly said, but then stop.

"Then maybe you should tell her what's going on." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Wow." Lilly said to herself. "I feel like I'm in a bad after school special."

"So?" Came a voice from the hall. "Your a rape victim?"

Lilly turned to see who it was. "What? You were listening in?"

"Your my girlfriend, what do you think?" Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how." Lilly said, looking away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Lil." Oliver said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You weren't there, theres no way you could have known."

"Yea, but my Lilly senses should have been tingling." Oliver said, looking down at his hands.

"I'll be alright, I've had the therapy. I know that what that guy did wasn't my fault. I also know he should have his balls cut of and shoved up his ass."

"Um. Ew." Lea said, walking into the room. "I caught the last of the conversation, do I want to know what your talking about?"

"Hold on, answer my question first." Oliver said.

"What?" Lilly looked up at him.

"Why do you get birth control? We don't..."

"It's actually for me. I already order antacids off of my prescription, so if I order another drug I have to fill out a lot of paperwork, and pay three times as much." Lea said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Oliver said relieved.

"The whole balls cutting thing, did anyone else go to a creepy visual place?" asked Lea. Changing the subject.

Oliver and Lilly both raised their hands.

"Wow." Miley said from the door. "It's a party. I want in."

"Miley!" Lilly called to her best friend.

"Hey, girly." Miley said, joining Oliver and Lea on the bed.

"So?" Lilly asked. "Anyone besides Oliver eavesdrop on me and the Docs conversation?"

Both Miley and Lea raised their hands.

"I guess I have some splanin to do."

"You bet, baby sister." Lea added, angrily.

AN: HARRY POTTER CAME OUT AT ONE PAST TWELVE LAST NIGHT!!!!!! I just got my computer back, and I had to restart this chapter. It's not really a cliffy, but sorta kinda is. The next chapter I will post sometime tonight. After the next chapter, there is going to be a BIG surprise.


	5. Chaines Rattled, And Disturbed

Twilight fading

Chapter Five **Chains Rattled, And Disturbed. **

AN: I got a comment about the last chapter being rushed and Oliver's reaction wasn't good enough. I wrote this before I read that, so I didn't do this for any person in particular. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far, and supported me fully. Just out of spite, though I'm not a spiteful person, I have decided to change the ending. I love you guys, always. -Ravi-

"Okay." Lilly said, looking down at her fingers. "This is what happened." Lilly began telling what she knew of the story.

**FLASH BACK **

"Lilly! Get your little patootie out here, right now!" Lea called from down stairs.

"Little patootie?" Lilly asked, walking down the stairs.

"Sorry, my sarcasm doesn't work right now. Especially now that weir out of peanut butter."

"What is it you wanted?" Lilly crossed her arms.

"I need you to go pick me up peanut butter."

"Why can't you do it?" Lilly asked, snappish.

"I have homework to avoid, and chores to not do. I am missing Buffy as we speak!"

"Fine." Lilly gave in. "I have nothing better to do."

"Good little sister, now go. Go fetch the peanut butter." Lea called after her sister, as if talking to a little dog.

"What a diva. She is a total brat." Lilly said to herself. "In the doll world, my sister would have a rreeaallyy big head."

Lilly walked down into the driveway. She pulled the keys from her pocket and got into her sisters black T-Bird.

"I'm going to Ronnie Mark." Lilly said to no one. "This is fruitless, no fruit for Lilly."

She drove for almost thirty minutes, not to the nearest food market about three miles away, but to her favorite food market about twenty. She took her sweet time getting there, taking every short cut Oliver had taught her. Oliver's "short cuts" had a tendency to make your road trip a LOT longer than it really had to be.

"On the road again." Lilly sang to herself. "La la la la la la road again. Something about music and doing all my friends. If so, I don't want to be on the road again." It was dark by the time Lilly made it to Ronnie Market.

She parked in the back of the building, so it would take her even longer to get her stuff to the car. This turned out to be a horrid mistake. As she was walking to the Market, with barely any lights shining out around her, she was hastily greeted by an unfriendly young man. He had a smell too him completely unforgettable. His stench consisted of beer, cinnamon, tobacco and corn chips.

He pulled Lilly by her arms, startling her defenseless. He threw her against the wall. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to her face. "You scream, and I _promise_ no one will hear you." The man said. Lilly felt tears well in her eyes. The stranger proceeded from there. He tore at her clothes, ripping her skirt and shirt. The rest you can only imagine.

After the attack Lilly just stood there. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. Everything was a blur. A big stressful surreal blur. The peanut butter problem seemed fruitless and forgotten. Lilly staggered to her feet, and made it to her car. She drove herself to the police station.

"Ma'am." Lilly said to the women at the front desk. "I would like to report a crime."

The women, a small French lady, led her to fill out the papers.

"Did zoo no de person?" The women asked concerned.

Lilly looked up at her, eyes glazed over, and replied, "Yes."

"Do zoo minz telling me?" The woman asked.

"Justice. My sisters _boyfriend_." Lilly said, distastefully.

Lilly told the women the entire story, unaware of a fuming Oliver hiding behind the corner. The women walked away from Lilly sometime later, a sad and startled look plastered on her face.

"May zi help zoo?" She asked, looking at Oliver.

"I came to report a stolen bike, but I have something a lot more _important_ to take care of." Oliver said, storming out of the police station and too his car. "No one lays a hand on my Lilly, and lives to see tomorrow."

**AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE PART. **It explains why Oliver was so calm when he found out. I left you with another cliff hanger, the other chapter was bad, so I tried to make up for it. I apologize to Lani for having a bad spot. T-T I hope you like this chapter better. _**(For the one Buffy fan, spot the Buffy quote!)**_


	6. Shattered Heart, And Broken Bones

Twilight fading

Chapter 6:_** Shattered Heart, And Broken Bones**_

**AN: **Hi! I just got out of summer academy. Last time I ever slack off in school. I promise you that. I had to take that long boring test today, and I'll know if I pass tomorrow. I really need prayer. Wish me luck! All fingers crossed. For those of you who didn't know, This might be the last Twilight story. Beware of PLOT TWIST!

_**6 6 6 6**_

Oliver's foot pushed the gas as the distance between him and Justice started to thin. His mind was clouded with anger, and his judgment dampened with rage. Nothing would keep him from taring this boy limb from limb. Not even his slight fear of being man handled in prison. His love for Lilly was impenetrable, and he felt that what Justice had done to her would change that. The feeling that overwhelmed Oliver wasn't like him.

The thoughts racing threw his head sickened him, drove him into this uncontrolled anger he couldn't rid himself of. For the thought of anyone who hurt Lilly, and was still breathing, infuriated him. The blame fell not only on the pervert, but on him as well. He was suppose to protect her, and he thought he had failed the one thing a boyfriend is meant to do. Tears welled in his eyes, as he pulled into Justices driveway. The nineteen year old lived in his recently deceased grandmothers old home. Oliver knew this only from visiting him once with Lea and Lilly.

His car screeched to a stop, but before it came completely to Oliver swung opened the door and jumped, almost into the yard. His heart was racing as he walked up the walkway and to the stoop of his home. He picked up a large rock on the way, throwing it at the main window, shattering it. Not ten seconds later a drunken Justice stumbled angrily out of his home.

"Dude, you could have, like, knocked." Justice screamed, stumbling down the stairs.

"You stupid piece of..." Oliver screamed, advancing towards Justice.

"Your that kid. Your girlfriend looks real nice underneath all that clothes."

"You attacked her!" Oliver screamed.

"Is that what she told you? She wanted it just as much as I did. She's just like her sister, a whore."

Deciding against words, Oliver lunged at the boy. Knocking him to the ground. He began hitting him, harder with each swing. He stopped only because of the jetting pain in his knuckles and the tiring of his arms. Oliver stood up, still enraged.

"Get up!" Oliver screamed. "Get up, bitch!"

The boy staggered to his feet, his face blooded up, and his lips and eyes swelling. The boy shot a slurred insult, and missed the hit he tried to swing at Oliver. This only gave Oliver more reason to continue on. His violence consumed him, pushing him too far.

"What are you, insane?" Justice asked, fidgeting back from him.

Oliver retrieved a metal baseball bat leaning on the side of the house. He advanced on Justice once again. He pulled back the bat, and with every bit of energy he could conjure, he swung. The bat, not intentionally, hit Justice in the head, knocking him to the ground. Oliver looked at him, and froze.

"Get up!" Oliver called to him. "Get up!"

In a panic Oliver ran to the boy lying on the ground. He felt his neck for a pulse, but was petrified when he didn't find one. He took the phone from the boys pocket and dialed 911. He hung up the phone right as the woman started talking, he then took the bat and went to his car.

**AN: TOLD YA IT WAS A PLOT TWIST!**

This is my most serious story. So if it's bad, then I'm really sorry. Beware Harry Potter Spoiler ahead.

The end has this thing called 19 years later HERMIONE AND RON ARE MARRIED! That makes me SOOO happy!! I'm gonna start adding quotes to everything I write.

-_**"You dare to wonder where angels refuse to tread."- **_


	7. A Somewhat Resolve

Twilight fading

Chapter 6: A Somewhat Resolve

**AN: **Sorry it took so long to update, my boyfriend just passed away. T-T Sorry to anyone who didn't like my Harry Potter Spoiler moment. It's not like I told the MAJOR ending or anything.

(HPDH Ch. 31 Page 625, I'm not telling you what happened, but it's the BEST part in the book. How lame am I? I actually highlighted it!) I'm sorry if me giving away the Hermione Ron thing was rude to some people, I totally forget I have no freedom of speech or right to my opinion. No wait, I do.. I'm really sorry the last two chapters haven't been the best. I re-read them, and they are kinda dry and emotionless. The whole going to the police directly after being raped isn't common. Yet, I felt it would be something _Lilly_ did, not something anyone else in the situation would do. I'm not trying to point anyone out, but I had received a comment where someone said they had seen a lot and read a lot about rape victims, and going to the police wasn't something they would do right away. I, personally, don't think anyone who hasn't been raped themselves should judge that matter. This is a really LONG authors note. I apologize to Lani for snapping at you, I am SO sorry, I had a really hard week, I hope you can forgive me. _Now, onward with the story! This is a time skip, so it's the LAST CHAPTER! Please don't flame me. T-T_

_7 7 7 _

"It's been about three months, Lea." Lilly said crossing her arms, "I'm over it, why aren't you?"

"I don't know, I still can't believe this."

"It's not that big a deal." Lilly countered, "after everything else that's happened this year."

"This is huge! You cut your hair!" Lea said, taking a wad of her sisters now shoulder length hair.

Lilly smiled up at her sister, things had finally begun to settle down. It turns out Olivers complete out of Character attack of Justice wasn't as bad as he had thought it to be. He told the story to the police, who weirdly accepted it. Lilly was amazed, and somewhat horrified with what happened. The Chief just nodded and told her Oliver had over reacted. The chief continued, adding the fact that Oliver had checked Justices pulse wrong. That and he swung a bat like a girl. Well, Miley, anyway.

He did, however, trespass on private property and beat Jesus into a man, so he was fined and given three weeks community service. He, being Oliver, smiled and accepted it, saying "For my Lilly, I'd die. Or pick up trash for a month."

Lea and Lilly, as Midnight and Tru, decided to pick up on a charity. After all, every celebrity with a secret identity is doing it. If your guess of which charity Twilight chose had something to do with battered women, you would indeed be correct.

Lilly and Lea, with the help from Oliver and Miley wrote a song for the charity performed by Twilight.

The song was called "A Somewhat Resolve" It went like this;

"_**Look at that angel,**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**A dimming halo,**_

_**She's losing her shine.**_

_**That smile that she's faking,**_

_**To ease the pain.**_

_**Her heart it's breaking,**_

_**The fear of no gain.**_

_**She shields her face,**_

_**She hides these years.**_

_**Once a girl in lace,**_

_**Now drowning in tears.**_

_**Look at that angel,**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**A dimming halo,**_

_**She's losing her shine.**_

_**Something so unfair,**_

_**Something so cruel.**_

_**A girl left so bare,**_

_**Used like a tool.**_

_**They caught the man, **_

_**Who took her hope away.**_

_**Thoughts they ran,**_

_**There's so much to say.**_

_**Nothing makes it fade, **_

_**The feeling that remains. **_

_**But the people who have stayed,**_

_**Should help release the chains.**_

_**Look at that angel,**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**A dimming halo,**_

_**She's losing her shine.**_

_**Look at that angel,**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**A dimming halo,**_

_**She's losing her shine.**_

_**There's no final resolve,**_

_**Only somewhat there.**_

_**It's not something you solve,**_

_**Just remember we care."**_

**AN: THE END. It was HORIBLE. I know, I'm sorry. I had to finish, before school started back. **I had no other idea on how to end it. I kinda like the ending, it's choppy, and it skips too. Yet, there was a happy ending. I love you guys. I'm REALLY sorry..

-**commit me to memory, keep me in your head. When you think about me, think as if I'm dead.- **

i like this quote, I don't know why. It's copyrighted to Harris.


End file.
